Assassin of Chaos and Gaurdian of the Hunt
by littlebear62007
Summary: Percy is rejected by everyone he loves and becomes Terminator who is second most powerful person in the world and works for chaos. Evil is coming and Percy is sent to earth and becomes the guardian of the hunt. Persimis. Please review.
1. Prologue

I followed the man who was trying to sneak away. Purposefully stepping on a twig so that the man ran faster. I made a root grow in his path and he tripped tumbling down a nearby hill. I gracefully slide to a down the hill and slide to a stop.

"What do you want" he whimpered.

"I think you know" I said almost silently.

"But I don't"

"That is not true Mr. Boone" I responded enjoying his fear "I will tell you everything about me so you can die with smartness in your brain"

"Please don't kill me"

"My name is Percy Jackson, I am son of Poseidon, I am the hero of Olympus, I know how to do things you can only imagine, and I am working for Chaos" I smiled and whipped out some knives using him as a target. Then I stool he voice temporarily.  
"Help" I roared in his voice to attract the FBI agents tracking me. Boone now had multiple knives in him and he had blood pouring out of his mouth. I swiftly killed him and created a black mist to write TERMINATOR over his body. I teleported to my ship and watched the scene.

"Shit" one FBI agent said.

"We missed him again" another said. I laughed quietly and leaned back in the armchair I was sitting in.

"My lord" my computer asked "where should we g"

"Set a course for Chaos's palace" I interrupted.

"Had a successful mission" I heard him ask as I drifted of to sleep.

"As always" then I fell into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 1

I was walking along the beach when I saw the worst site ever. It was Annabeth and my half brother Jake making out. I was annoyed and sad and angry. He had come running into camp cased by the hydra. He tripped and hit a bomb witch blew up the hydra and a group of monsters that had been attacked campers as soon as they left to borders. Everyone thought that he had stepped on the bomb purposefully and now know one respected me except Grover, Thalia, and Nico. But they where always gone. My dad didn't even like me. He named Jake his favorite son and when I did not congradulate Jake he told me that I was like a child of Zues or Hades to him and that if I went in the ocean he would blow me up. I ran to my cabin and cried myself to sleep. The next morning I went out side and got taunted by older campers that new me when I saved Olympus. I got so angry that dots blotted my vision and the whole world had 9.0 earthquake and body of water made a tsunami. I suddenly couldn't stop the earthquakes and my ex dad tried to stop them but only made them go down to a 7.0.

"Pursues stop" Chiron yelled

"Perry Jonson please stop" Mr. D said boredly he was floating a few inches of the ground "all this screaming is hurting my ears"

Nico shadow traveled beside me and knocked my feet out from under me causing me to fall to the ground. The earthquakes and tsunamis stopped. Then a large black gloved hand came out of the sky and grabbed me by my shirt and took me back into the sky. Darkness surrounded me and I looked up to see a tall man wearing black gloves standing over me near a model of the earth. That is how I came to Chaos. But that is my old life now I am the most powerful person in the universes. Well almost. Chaos is still more powerful than me. I can beat him in combat sometimes but overall he is more powerful. I am his son, commander, right hand man, most powerful training dummy that is smart, most trusted soldier, apprentice, and best friend. My life is awesome and perfect. Almost. I have to go down to earth today and be Artemis's Guardian. There is a war and the target is Artemis. She is more powerful than anyone knows but nothing compared to me or Chaos until she has had training. Right now the gods where having picnic in the yard of Olympus. I learned a long time ago like 100 year ago how to enter the into the earth through the model one. In this room there is a model of every planet in the Milky Way. Other rooms have other galaxies. Anyway off topic. So I jumped into the earth model and shrunk my self while also changing my clothes into my black Chaos robes that only shows my swirling black eyes. I hit the ground on Olympus on all fours. Getting up I dusted myself off and walked over to Artemis. I bowed to her than stood at her right shoulder silently. All the gods where shocked. I mean I would be too. I was just like don't mind me. Just an all powerful being dropping from the sky. It was totally epic. Sucks you couldn't see it. When the gods got over their shook they all pointed their weapons at me. Zeus looked the angriest because I didn't bow to him. But hey they should be bowing to me. I laughed at them and they looked confused. Tip one when you're in danger laugh or smile at the person and everyone gets confused.

"Ok surrender now and we will make your death quick and painless" Zeus said. I laughed again.

"Me surrender. You should be the ones surrendering to me" I responded

"your outnumbered"

"Well you're out matched"

"Shut up child"

"Dad" I yelled at the sky "the gods are being mean. Can you come down and tell them to behave"

There was laughed that filled everyone's ears and made the gods shiver.

"Dad" I complained. Then a swirling black vortex opened revealing Chaos. All the gods bowed.

"Listen to my son. He was sent here to protect your daughter Artemis. There will be a war and the bad people want her" Chaos informed them. They nodded.

"Hey dad"

"Yes son" he responded ruffling my hair under my hood. He had already opened a portal so I put my plan to action. Then I gave him a hug. While giving him the hug I kneed him hard in the manly part. His face twisted into pain and he was hunched over holding himself. Then I pushed him into the portal and shut it. Then I started laughing hysterically. I rolled around on the floor holding my stomach. Then being the immature god they are Hermes and Apollo burst out laughing and they rolled on the floor together like best friends.

"TEMINATOR" Chaos's voice roared on Olympus. That made the three of us laughs even harder.

"By the way" I said after I had stopped laughing "my name is Terminator"


	3. Chapter 2

The gods finally excepted Percy and made him do all this vows blab blab blab. So know he is Terminator Son of Chaos and Gardian of the Hunt. As we were about to flash to camp he stopped me.

"I must stay with you while you flash to your camp" he said

"oh" I said. He put his hand on my shoulder and I blushed. I tried to hide it but I know he saw because his eyes crinkled up meaning that he was smiling. I glared at him and he smiled again. I flashed out and into my hunters camp. All the hunters shot at him. Thalia and a couple other hunters shot at him from above in the trees. I thought he would get hurt badly but he just held up his hand and the arrows stopped in mid air. Moving his hand in different ways he sent them zooming back to their owners point first. Then when it was about to hit their shoulder the arrows did a double filp into each person quiver. While his attension was not focused on her Thalia she had flew above him and shot him with lightning. I tried to go into his mind to tell him but there was a protective wall around him that was so strong it zapped me. I was about to fall when Percy jumped forward and caught me. The lightning missed him by a centimeter. He glared at Thalia and zapped her with lightning making her fall. He ran over and caught her and healed her but then left her there coming back to my side.

"my tent will be nest to Lady Artemis's" he said. Thalia frowned I could tell that she thought that Terminators voice sounded familiar too. He closed his eyes and a black tent appered next to mine.

"what should I do lady Artemis" he asked me.  
"clean the clothes and when your finished come to the archery range so we can use you for target practice" he nodded. I watched as he went to the lake and layed all our clothes out. He made 50 pairs of water bruses and scrubbed each shirt and pants at the same time. I shook my head and went to practice archery with my hunters. An hour later Terminator joined us moving around so none of the hunters could hit him. By the end of the training sestion all of the hunters could hit him at least onece. I smiled he was making their reactions quicker. I shot him in the heart and the arrow turned to ash as soon as it stopped moving through his body. He shook his head at me and I frowned.

"here let me help you" he said in his familiar voice.

"what" I said scowling. He stopped moving.

"shoot me" he said. I shoot him and he showed where the arrow stopped in his body. Taking the arrow out he walked over to me. He moved my feet, shoulders, and hips. My face was beat read and I was glaring at him I could tell he was blushing too even if I couldn't see his face.

"ok know shoot me" I shoot him and he turned around showing me the tip of the arrow protruding from his back. The arrow turned to ash and he turned around.

"you get a stronger shoot if you stand that way" he informed me

"thanks" I told him

"no problem my lady" he responded "what would you like me to do next"

" go hunt for food then make it" I said "make dear meat or rabbit meat" he nodded. An hour later he came strolling into camp with three big bucks opediantly following him. The first one bent down and bowed to him. He looked in the eye and it's eyes closed dying slowly. He did it to all there then levitated them all to a bench he had carved nest to the river. He toke a knife from one of the hidden folds in his cloak and started skinning the beasts. While he worked I could here him humming a song that sounded suspiciously like the A Team.

"Thalia" I called "take Emily, Natily, and Amanda with you and scan the perimeter of the camp" she nodded obediently and ran of to do her orders. I didn't really do any thing while I waited for dinner. Then Terminator appeared next to me.

"I have finished making dinner Artemis" he told me. I walked into the dinning tent to see all the place's set. And three large platers with dear meat on them a delicious sent was wafting out of them making my mount water. On two other smaller platers there was toasted biskets with butter and in a large bowl there was saled. The hunters came in a squeled with joy. There was enough for every one to have seconds and those who wanted it to have thirds. All the left overs were given to Terminator who was like a human vacume cleaner of food. Once all the plateres where cleaned everyone started to leave.

"wait" Terminator called "there's cookies"

"OMG" Thalia practiculy screamed. All the hunters stuffed their faces. I glared at Terminator and he smiled cheekily at me while stuffing warm cookies in his mouth. I gave in and started eating the cookies too. That night I was a woken by a scream of pain pitched so high that only other immortals in the area could hear it. I walked out knowing that only other imortales could make it. Terminator I thought looking at his tent. I went in my vision adujting to see Terminator lying on the bed sweating and gasping in pain.

"Atemis come here" he managed to say. I walked over and he turned on he back so I could see his face. He was hot and hansome at the same time. I blushed for thinking that.

"I need to tell you something before I show you something"

"what" I asked totally interested.

"I am Persues Jackson Son of Posideon Hero of Olympus" he told me


	4. Chapter 3

Her eyes widened I bet she was thinking something along the lines of no wonder his voice sounds so familiar.

"What did you want to show me" she asked. I looked at her in confusions for a minute than made the oh face.

"Take off my shirt" I commanded.

"You take it off" she practically screeched.

"I'm in immense pain and can't move" I pointed out

"Fine"

Thalia POV

I heard a loud scream of pain and was up immediately. The other hunters were all coming out of their tents to. We looked toward Artemis and Terminator's tent and saw Terminators lights dimly. We walked into the room quietly to see Terminator lying on the bed his face in pain. I was slightly shocked his face looked just like Percy's. Artemis was bending over him and gently trying to take of his shirt. Each time he would groan of scream in pain causing Artemis to flinch. Then she threw her hands in the air.

"I can't get of your shirt" she told him exasperated.

"You could cut it off" I said helpfully. Artemis's head wiped around and Terminator laughed.

"Are you Percy" I asked tensely.

"Yep" he answered popping the p.


End file.
